


Promises

by notmeromero



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero
Summary: Ina and Ame chatting in a comfy ski lodge after skiing...or is it?
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Kudos: 60





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [保證](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432602) by [notmeromero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero). 



"Today was crazy!" Ame takes off her ski goggles and put them on the table, "That advanced piste was really cool." She throws herself onto the blanket-strewn couch and grabs a purple tako pillow.  
"Really, Watson? You almost hit a rock and kill yourself." Ina takes out two mugs, filling one with freshly brewed coffee and the other with hot water and a tea bag.  
"That's what makes it so interesting. I'm a person who lives for the adventure." Ame says while turning on the TV. It is playing the Christmas special.  
Ina doesn’t say anything, but slowly walks over. She puts the hot tea on the table and sits down on the single sofa opposite Ame.  
"I had a cat when I was a kid. It’s my twelfth birthday present." Ina smils as she stares at the hot coffee steam rising. “She had big blue eyes and was very cute. The only drawback was that she’s too active and broke everything of mine and made herself dirty all the time. Even so, I slept with her every day. She’s my best friend."  
With one hand, Ame played with the tako pillow; and with the other hand, she adjusts the volume of the TV to just enough for white noise. She listens to Ina's story with interest, not minding the change of subject. It is snowing outside the window, but the fireplace was comforting to Ame.  
"Her favorite place in the house is the windowsill, where she can spend an entire day just to enjoy the world outside. She seems to want to go outside so badly, but you know, it's too dangerous for a little cat. I thought we could be with each other for a decade or so." Ina paused a bit, "And finally when my family moved at my 16, it’s a winter. Maybe she’s frightened by all the furnitures moving clumsily, or maybe she finally found the opportunity to be free, she ran away. I skipped school like a madman to find her. Whether it was my parents locking me in my room, sneaking out and walking until I got lost, or crying and yealing until I lose my voice every day ..."  
"Ina ..." Ame stops moving her hands, apparently shocked and overwhelmed by the direction of the story. Her body involuntarily hits a chill. The snow outside the window dances ceaselessly in the wind.  
"Three days later, I found her frozen body in the woods miles away, throat torn open. Probably the she encountered a coyote on her first day". Ina stares still at the coffee that had gone warm, and her calm voice grows quieter and quieter. "Her body was frozen to the snow so it took a lot of effort to dig it up. Her thin limbs were curled up together, even lighter and thinner than I remembered. She looked like she had gone asleep but I knew she’d never wake up."  
Ame sniffles and adjusts her sitting position, unsure if she should interrupt.  
Ina continued regardlessly. "I walked home, slowly, not crying, as if my tears had dried up in the past three days. But what remained was a feeling I hadn't experienced before, a feeling that she had betrayed me."  
Ina shifts her gaze to Ame's face. Ame looks away, at the moment of contact, like a child who had done something wrong. Those dark purple eyes, however, stays in her mind. It reminds her of last Christmas trip with Ina. They went to the seashore. There was no wind that day, and the calm sea seemed to be a dark earth that could not be seen to the end...  
"Watson," Ina's voice suddenly rises, pulling Ame back to the reality.  
"Promise me that you will never betray me, would you?"  
Ame feels her blood rushing to my brain but is not sure if the fireplace has gone out or other causes. Her fingertips turned cold instantly. She fees her temples pulsate and her eardrums bulge. She stared blankly ahead of her as the unfocused image of Ina grows further and further away from her. And the dark earth stretched out beneath her, twisting and disappearing into the pale snowstorm.  
She couldn't help but feeling like a white rabbit exposed to danger, trembling. It is a primal fear originated in the limbic system.  
Christmas carols came out of the TV intermittently, with the static noise.  
"For God so loved the world... that whosoever believeth in him should not perish... is not condemned.”

Last year at the seashore, in fact, was their first date. Ame was staring at the windless sea, not wanting Ina to see her flush from holding hands.  
"Do you like me, Ina?"  
"I love you."  
Ame gripped tighter, but still didn't dare to turn her head.  
"Promise me?"  
"I promise." Ina said, word for word.

"I promise." Ame says.


End file.
